Stopping to Rest
by Runawynd
Summary: Once upon a time, there was an extravagant, bustling kingdom, which was ruled by a man named Sigurd. But despite the young man's luxurious, lovely lifestyle, he longed for something a little different… Enter Hervey the Furious. WARNING BOYS LOVE
1. Who Is This Boy?

Once upon a time, there was an extravagant, bustling kingdom, which was ruled by a king named Sigurd. He was a kind, talented ruler; respected by all his faithful subjects of that harbor town. The young king spent his days serving his townspeople, doing all he could to further serve his country.

Because he was a beauty of a man, his anxious mother hoped for a wedding. Many times, she would grant him permission to hold a great ball, in search for the perfect bride. But each time, the unwilling Sigurd would turn the offer down.

All in all, however, the mother wanted her son to wed for love, and not for power or money, and so she, too, waited patiently for that right person to take Sigurd's hand.

He lived in a beautiful castle estate, shared with his servants and mother. Every passing year, he was blessed with delicious fruits of his garden. He enjoyed the beautiful view of his lovely town from his bedroom balcony, from which, he could even catch the scent of the salty ocean's waters.

All of these beautiful things, Sigurd cherished, and he loved to own such beauty. As a proud ruler, he felt that such things should always be appreciated and respected.

But despite the young man's luxurious, lovely lifestyle, he longed for something a little different…

* * *

Taking a stroll around his beloved town, the young King Sigurd stopped by the morning market. According to his mother, he was to shop for crops of the season, such as watermelon or strawberries "in celebration of the newfound summer".

"Everything's so fresh and full of color!" Sigurd complimented to one of the vendors.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he heard a nearby shop owner shouting in anger. The king paused his work to see a man grabbing a young boy by the shirt, and then roughly toss him out onto the streets.

The boy - perhaps equally as frustrated – yelled back at the man, "I'm hungry! I just wanted to have something to eat!"

_He looks… about my age? No, a little younger, maybe._

Something drew Sigurd to the commotion. "Hold on, man. What's going on here?" He questioned the shop owner.

"I just wanted some food, and this guy gets all-" The aggravated boy cut in before the clerk could speak. In a rush of energy, he pulled himself back on his feet, not bothering to wipe the dirt off his dusty-looking clothes.

"S-sire, this boy is an avid thief around here."

Again, the boy quickly shot back, "Mercenary! I'm a traveling mercenary!"

"You have no right to steal what I've-" The large man strode forward to seized the boy once more.

"Sir, let me hear this boy's story." Sigurd calmly suggested.

"Well, I'm a mercenary." The young man put a hand to his hip, his posture leaking with attitude. "But 'cuz there hasn't been any work for a hard-working guy like me-"

_Those eyes… So wide, big… And that wild, red hair… He…_

"Give him here." Sigurd heard himself say.

"Y-your majesty?"

Thoughtlessly, the surprised boy spat out, "Heh, 'majesty'? What, this guy's king, or something?"

Ignoring the boy momentarily, Sigurd made an agreement with the shop keeper. "This boy is now my responsibility. I shall personally help you at your shop today to pay for the food he's stole."

"That – That's not necessary, sire! But by all means, please take this peasant off the streets." Releasing the boy, the man curtly thanked and bowed before his king, before returning to his work.

The redhead stood side-by-side to the king, shyly looking up into his azure eyes. "So… now what?"

_This boy sure likes to talk._

"We continue grocery shopping. Your name?" _I hope I didn't sound too demanding…_

"Oh, yeah, my name's Hervey! Hervey the Furious!" Hervey struck a quick, dramatic pose, before adding, hopefully, "Heard of me?"

"Ah, no. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm Sigurd. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it's mutual, man!" Excited, Hervey grinned.

_Such a talkative, energetic, interesting fool. This should be quite interesting._

_

* * *

_

_...Yes, well. This story idea is quite lame, I know. It randomly popped in my head and said, "Write me!" And so I did. _

_As I write, I usually succumb to the odd thoughts that pop up. Later on in this story, you'll see what I mean; it just keeps getting weird.  
_


	2. How Does He Captivate Me?

"Whoa, I get THIS bed? I get to room with a king! Who would've thought! This is awesome!" The excitable "ball of energy" – as entitled by Sigurd's mother – bound across his new accommodations.

Much to Sigurd's surprise, his mother welcomed the poor boy at once. There was absolutely no hesitation involved with this new situation. In fact, it was quite the contrary. His mother had immediately approved of such a "blooming relationship", as she put it.

_My mother… She's such an oddball sometimes…_

"Yes, this is a guest room. While you stay here, this is where you'll reside." Sigurd's eyes darted from one direction to the other, as they attempted to chase down Hervey the Furious.

"Man, you're such a lucky guy!" Hervey jumped on his bed, fluffed his pillow, and slammed his head into the soft mattress. "You have this WHOLE castle to yourself!" He expressively threw his arms out to the side.

"Lucky…? But YOU get-" _That was close. I need to remain professional at all times._

_I can't relax._

Hervey sat up and curiously cocked his head to the side, waiting for Sigurd to continue.

Instead, the king changed the subject. "Would you like a tour of the garden? Maybe there, we can have more peace and talk more freely."

"Aw, you sure are doting on me!" As the redhead approached Sigurd, the king felt his mouth dry, and he swallowed unintentionally. "You'd like to talk to me in private in the garden? How romantic, huh?"

Heat rose to the charcoal-haired man's face, and he quickly attempted to hide the pink hue by placing a hand in front of his face. Clearly embarrassed, Sigurd countered in defense. "Since you're staying here, I thought I might as well show you-"

"Ha ha ha!" Hervey burst out laughing. Jokingly, he lightly punched Sigurd in the shoulder. "No need to get defensive or nothin'! I was just kidding!"

"…?"

"Anyway, let's go see that garden of yours. I'm sure it's pretty awesome, right?" After breezing past the stiff Sigurd, Hervey stopped by the doorway, leaning lazily against the hinges. "You grow money trees there, too?"

"No money trees, sorry."

Raising an eyebrow, Hervey walked to Sigurd; all the while, keeping their eyes locked. "You know what? You need to lighten up a little, dude."

There was a brief pause. Not knowing what to say in response, Sigurd kept quiet, as did Hervey.

Breaking the moment, Hervey exclaimed, snapping poor Sigurd from his wandering trance. "Come on! I wanna see the garden!"

Then he bolted from the room, leaving Sigurd to walk behind him. He glanced down the hallway to see Hervey, waiting patiently for him instruct him on the garden's whereabouts.

* * *

During their trek to the garden, Sigurd – who followed in the back the entire time – gave Hervey directions on which way to turn to get to the garden.

They arrived at last. At first, Hervey seemed unimpressed, but as he found the fruit that clung to the apple trees, he was immediately captivated.

"Wow, look at all this food!"

Extravagantly decorated, the garden was neatly aligned with rows of trees, most of which bearing edible fruits. Further into the garden, the pathways were adorned with various plants and blooming flowers.

_Everything is so alive and beautiful. It's no wonder that this place relaxes me more than any other._

"Would you like to pick a few? You know, to snack on?" Sigurd demonstrated by taking an apple for himself.

"Oh, yum!"

The two boys found a nearby bench to rest on. More or less, it was not Hervey that needed the rest; but King Sigurd.

The calm shade of the trees hovering above and gentle breeze inspired Sigurd. Off in the distance, he listened to a boat entering the harbor.

"If there's anything else that you need, let me know, Hervey." The man smiled gently, as he turned his head towards his hungry partner.

"…I have a question. Why did you take me in? Why would you…" His voice trailed off, as his confidence melted. "I mean, you're a king. You should have nothing to do with me. I'm not even a part of your country."

"You can stay as long as you'd like." Hopefully, Sigurd added.

"T-thanks, but – I dunno. I'm a wanderer, you know? I can't just give all that up for this kinda lifestyle. It just wouldn't be… Oh, I dunno… Satisfying? I guess?"

"If that's the way you feel, then all right. I won't stop you."

_What is this? Why do I want him here so badly? _

_It's not as if I'm lonely… _

_Right?_

Hervey took a large bite from the apple and chewed thoughtfully.

"Got another question for ya." After swallowing, he spoke once more. "Do you think I have it better off than you?"

"Where did that come from?"

"When I said how lucky you were, you were all like, 'Really? But YOU have', then you stopped it right there." Hervey, sitting with his knees far apart, lazily put his elbows to his knees. "Explain yourself, Mr. King Man."

Sigurd didn't know where to begin. Reconsidering, he thought that maybe he should not speak such feelings from the heart so openly. Especially with a complete stranger.

_But there's something about this Hervey boy that makes me feel… like I can honestly open up to him. Like a friend._

Sigurd's hesitant wavering ceased. "I think you're right. You get to see the whole world, and I… Well, I'm stuck here." In precision, the charcoal-haired young man cleared his throat quickly before adding, "But don't misunderstand; it's not that I don't want to be here. This is my country, and I do love it."

"You're just a lonely guy, aren'cha?"

"…What?"_ How can you see through this façade?_

"The life I live is a dangerous one, though. I mean, you saw what that bread guy did with me. That's normal for me."

Sigurd persisted. "That's why I'm saying you should stay."

To Hervey, it must have seemed a pleading statement, because as he stared aimlessly into the grass, a smile ventured to his lips.

Those wide eyes gazed up at Sigurd for a split second, and his smile became a confident smirk. Hervey chuckled, admitting, "I think I'll keep you company for a while."

* * *

_Yay for cute, fluffy stuff! (This is probably my favorite chapter of this story, actually.)  
_


	3. Why Is This Happening To Me?

_And this, dear readers, is where the "humor" part of this story description comes in. Or so I'd like to believe._

_I'll keep this brief to prevent from possible spoilers... Sigurd's mom is a BL fan. Or something. It's almost my own way of inserting myself in this story. Ha ha! (But in all honesty, I'm not a fan of character inserts in fanfiction.)_

_And so, after having been warned, read on!_

* * *

"Have a moment, darling?" Sigurd's mother stopped to ask her son.

Sigurd was just making way towards his bedroom to rest. After all, the night was quickly approaching, and due to today's activities, the young man was quite exhausted.

"Of course, mother."

Gesturing towards the seat beside her, Sigurd took a seat and sipped some of the tea prepared before him.

"In regards to that Hervey boy…" She began, a secretive smirk forming. "I just wanted to know how long you were planning on keeping him."

Sigurd questioned slowly, "Is he a bother?"

"No, not at all. I'd prefer if he stays. But has he said anything about leaving?"

"Yes. He is a traveling mercenary, as you know. I think he'll probably leave within a few days. He may get bored here, you know."

"Bored? With you here?" The graceful lady cleared her throat before speaking once more. "All that aside, dearest, why did you take him in?"

With a sigh, Sigurd shrugged in defeat, "I can't really say, actually."

"Have you ever wondered… that this could be fate?"

"Fate…?"

"Of course! Perhaps you two are destined to fall in-" Again, the lady stopped herself short. "Destined to be… together. Ah, as friends, of course!"

"…I don't understand."

"That Hervey is quite a cutie, isn't he? That red hair of his is just adorable!"

"Mother, what exactly are you getting at?"

Haughtily, the woman laughed to herself, then gave her son a generic answer, "Never you mind, darling! Let's just watch the two of you grow, and let this little story unfold."

She rose from her seat and vowed out loud, "And of course, I won't be letting that Hervey leave your side anytime soon! Not if I can help it!"

Abruptly, she left the room, her tea, and her son - all the while laughing to herself.

Sigurd paused and looked down into his teacup to find that he had drunken all of it without even realizing it.

_My mother is such an odd sort of person._

* * *

Within the next few days, word had leaked out to the townspeople regarding the king's newfound friend. However, all the rumors were positive.

"A friend for the king his age is perfect!"

"He definitely needs someone a little more energetic."

"I think they're just so cute."

All of these comments, Sigurd noted, were mostly made of the women of the town. _What are they talking about? It doesn't make any sense…_

Shoving his confusion aside, Sigurd made his way through the town - accompanied by Hervey the Furious. Shopping for groceries seemed to be a new joy for the smaller redhead.

After looking through the various candied sweets, the king chose three bags of his favored sweet.

"One for me, one for home, and one for you." He stated plainly, handing his comrade a bag.

Dumbstruck, Hervey gasped, "Candy? But it's so expensive… I don't think I should-"

_Is he learning to be a little modest? How contradicting._ "It's a gift." Sigurd added with a smile.

Off in the background, he swore he could hear females shriek with delight.

He wondered why.

And then he thought twice and decided that – once and for all – perhaps ignorance was best.

* * *

A week came and went without either man realizing it.

Unbeknownst to the young prince, the anxious mother plotted. It was during the course of that week that she began to take certain matters into her own, odd hands.

On the morning of the eighth day, Sigurd, Hervey, and the mother sat at the dining table, simply enjoying breakfast.

Suddenly, she casually stated that, "Oh, by the way, tonight is a special ball for you, Sigurd. I've invited all sorts of lovely ladies to attend, and hopefully, you are to find one of them to be your bride."

"But that's unfair!" Hervey shouted across the table, defending his best friend.

_Well, that was unexpected. I didn't assume that YOU would say something in objection first. _

…_This is good! All is proceeding nicely!_

"You can't just make him decide something like that in one night! He needs to decide it for himself!"

"I'm sorry, my dear Hervey. It must be done." In a graceful maneuver, she turned her head towards her son, "Sigurd, I expect you to get ready today. All right?"

"Y… Yes, ma'am."

_Ah, hesitation! Lovely! What a show!_

Dropping his fork, Hervey then shot at Sigurd, "How can you just agree to that? That's ridiculous!"

_And to the left, we have an upset, male friend of his..._

Calmly finishing his breakfast, Sigurd stood from the table, moved his chair in, and began to leave towards his bedroom.

Upset, Hervey also rose, but with less grace. In an attempt to chase after his friend, he nearly tripped over his chair.

The satisfied mother nodded and smiled triumphantly. "I was kidding. Both of you, sit back down."

Completely shocked, the now silent Hervey ran towards his chair and sat with his hands underneath the table.

Sigurd was shot frozen to the ground for a moment, wondering what just happened. He looked from the table, to his mom, to the embarrassed Hervey… "Mom, what are you trying to pull?"

The mother finished off her toast and sing-songed, "Why, nothing my dear!" In a hurry, she lifted her dishes from the table - also collecting Sigurd's - before leaving the two boys alone at the table.

She peeked through the doorway to see that Hervey had kept his eyes away from Sigurd's. In return, Sigurd, too, was avoiding any and all possible eye-contact.

_Ah, yes. This should be good._

* * *

_I feel so cruel to these two boys! Making them all worried and stuff, then being like, "Ha ha! Kidding!" __Ha ha! Poor Hervey! I love it!_


	4. What Does It Take To Catch & Keep You?

"Have any of you seen Hervey?" The anxious Sigurd asked a nearby group of his castle guards.

Shrugging lightly, one man replied, "I think he took off to the garden, but I could be wrong, sir."

Curtly thanking the guard, the young king set off towards that said place, only to find their bench - nearest the apple trees - empty.

That slow, summer day soon passed, leaving a bewildered Sigurd to ponder that, perhaps, his wandering friend left him to pursue his calling.

_He'll show up for dinner. As far as I know, he didn't have lunch, either. So the poor, starving kid will probably come back as soon as he recognizes what time of day it is._

_Still, I wonder where he went… After breakfast, he just…_

But as the time came for them to share a meal together for supper, Hervey did not show up.

The very moment dinner had passed, Sigurd set off to find his mother, to let her know that he was going to set up a search party.

He passed through the near-empty halls, scanning his eyes for his mother's whereabouts. As he turned the corner to the extravagant living room, he spotted his mother, who was standing before the window.

"Mother, Hervey is still-"

But before he had time to elaborate, the mother immediately shushed her son, and silently pointed outside. She smiled, sweetly. "I need you to go outside and do a quick patrol."

"A… patrol?" Sigurd stuck his head out the window, at once feeling the sea air and summer's warm dawn reaching out to embrace the king.

"That's right. Head out to the docks and do a quick… pirate patrol." Before thinking, apparently, the lady quickly added in exasperation, "B-But don't get the guards! They're not needed tonight! Just… enjoy the stroll by yourself. Okay?"

"Wh-"

"Just do it!"

That was an order.

* * *

_I wonder why mother was so insistent. If there are any signs of pirates, I could surely take them out myself, but… why would she direct me to go alone anyway?_

_Honestly, this is so odd._

The warm, sweet dawn had become a dark serenity, yet the air still felt damp from the ever-persistent summer heat. As the daytime faded, the people hurried to huddle back inside their homes, leaving the streets stark. Even the usual gulls knew instinctively that night was upon them.

_But where is Hervey? He wouldn't just leave me… would he?_

Unintentionally, Sigurd laughed._ Interesting. Why should this type of thing start bothering me now? Why am I so worried about him? And since when have I worried about being alone?_

Doing as he was instructed to do, Sigurd strode past the docks, but he couldn't help but also eye the beauty of the calm waters and the starlit sky above him. Such things entranced the young king.

But there, as he stopped to look, he then noticed a second presence ahead of him. A boy his age with red hair, sitting quietly on the docks, dipping his feet in the ocean's waters; his shoes beside him, perhaps to keep him company.

"Hervey…!" Sigurd unintentionally shouted in surprise.

Quickly reacting to the abrupt sound, Hervey jolted and twisted his body in alarm. But upon finding that it was his friend, the boy's guard faltered.

"What're you…" Hervey began, sharing the king's genuine surprise.

"I was looking for you all day! After dinner, I assumed you'd left."

A look of confused innocence greeted Sigurd's eyes. In the calm of the moment, Hervey turned his wide eyes to pierce through Sigurd's heart, "So you… went looking for me?"

"Well, yes." _Come to think of it, I wonder how mother knew for me to come here and find him… _"Mind if I join you?"

Nonchalantly, the boy shrugged to the spot beside him. Allowing himself to be soothed by the landscape, Sigurd sat beside Hervey; but as he did so, he thoughtfully noticed the boy edge away from him slightly. His confidence wavered. Was he afraid?

"You'll leave soon, won't you?" Sigurd began, carefully.

"I guess so." Shyly, Hervey scratched his neck, "I didn't mean nothing by leavin' this morning, ya know. I wasn't going to leave today, anyway."

"But why did you suddenly take off like that? Is something bothering you?"

Hervey hissed a sigh, and with the grace of a feline, he stretched his slender arms over his head. "Nah, nothin' really!"

Sigurd pressed his gaze towards the boy, as if trying to get him to open the defensive shell before him. More than anything, the king wanted truth from his friend. "Hervey, really?"

"I… mean, I… Argh, you're so annoying! Fine, I'll dish!" Thoughtfully, he paused, as if trying to think of what to say, before he actually said it. According to Sigurd, that was something that Hervey rarely ever did.

Witty words often kept their distance from Hervey. And so, as he became familiarized with an awkward silence, Sigurd attempted to aid by brainstorming ideas of his own. "After breakfast, you seemed kinda frazzled. After mom – well – you just seemed-"

"Tch, why should I be? Embarrassed? Me? Yeah, right!"

_Oh, so he felt embarrassed. But why?_

The cocky Hervey continued his speech, "You and your pretty-boy self imagined it!" In that moment, Sigurd recognized that such a false confidence could be easily shattered; because all the while, Hervey's eyes desperately avoided Sigurd's.

"Hey, I'm only concerned. I don't want embarrassing stuff my mom says to make you leave."

"Hah. Well." Hervey haughtily scoffed, "Thanks for your concern, but no thanks. I have other things to worry about."

Upset with the sudden cold distrust, Sigurd felt an urge to pull his friend's gaze to look in his eyes. Without such a bond, he could not be sure of what Hervey was actually saying. As he grasped the shoulders of the smaller boy, Hervey flinched.

_Perhaps his grip was too tight, and frightened him?_ "'Other things to worry about?' Like what, Hervey? That's what I've been asking you!"

Ever-observant, Sigurd noticed a pink hue creeping along Hervey's features, when the mercenary at last looked up at him. His mouth opened - perhaps to say something - then closed again.

Sigurd chose to wait and be patient. Having noticed this, Hervey felt, then, inclined to speak. "I can't stay. I can't."

"Then don't go. You're welcome to stay."

"I love… I love it here. The apples in your garden… I don't want to leave… that garden…" His drifting words began growing more and more distant, as well as desperate.

"Then stay! You can be here with me!" Sigurd assured, giving Hervey's shoulders a light shake.

"You-" For a moment, Sigurd heard Hervey's voice crack, and he feared for the tears that might have been. So he tenderly rubbed the shoulders that he held onto, to comfort the other.

Hervey, noticing his friend's concern for the first time that night, took a few deep breaths before continuing, "You-You're a king, for crying out loud!" He almost laughed. "You gotta take care of this town, and eventually, you have to go off and get married 'n stuff. Right?"

"Not necessarily."

The redhead stopped to listen.

"You know, being a king… isn't awesome all the time. To the public, I need to be professional in everything that I do. I don't really have time to be myself."

"You miss the freedom, then." Hervey concluded.

"Well, more or less. It's tiring and lonely. I don't have anyone that I can truly be myself with. I guess you've helped me to stop and rest every once and a while. You know? I never had that before."

"Heh, you and me both, man. Though I've lived a life of freedom 'n stuff, there hasn't been anyone I've – I mean, eh… I don't know how to explain this. It's so stupid."

A smile returned to Hervey for the first time that night. Sigurd didn't know why or how, but it was there. And such a beauty of nature made the young king smile.

_I don't want you to leave, but you're a free spirit; you shouldn't be bound to something… someone. Someone like me._

"So, what are your plans, Hervey? When are you going to leave?"

"Leave?" Hervey stood, wiped the dirt off his pants, and resumed to slipping his shoes back on. "I'll give you a week. A week to convince me."

Following suit behind his energetic friend (as he often did), the charcoal-haired man regained his posture, as he led the way back to his cozy castle. "A week? To convince?"

Full of newly-reclaimed confidence and vigor, Hervey's face beamed a challenging smirk, "Yup, that's right. If you can convince me to stay, then maybe I'll succumb to your selfish desire."


	5. Are You Feeling Adventurous?

_And then, we went home. That's all that happened. I gave him the chance to keep me, if he were to prove himself. I know that sounds kinda mean, but I'm curious to see what he'll come up with. I know he's a lonely guy and wants me to stay. But I think that… I really don't want to say goodbye to this place._

_After our talk, things've been less awkward between us. I think that – by meeting me – Sigurd's learned a lot. He's being much more open and laid-back when we spend time together. I think that's really important. I feel like… although he's done so much for me, maybe – in my own way – I've helped him out, too. It's weird._

While the redhead walked, he thought – as he often did. His wandering mind rewound itself around the former events, attempting to analyze the current dilemma.

_But I still sense an… uneasiness between us. Don't know what it is, or what it might mean, though. Maybe it's the rumors, but I doubt it. Maybe it's my hormones, but I doubt it. _

_Maybe it's… Nah, I doubt it._

'_If you can convince me to stay, then maybe I'll succumb to your selfish desire.' That's what I told him. I think that's fair. Maybe._

The very next morning, King Sigurd had asked Hervey a favor. Embarrassed by the inconvenient situation, Sigurd held out a small pouch filled with budgeted money, asking Hervey if he would go shopping in his stead.

Heaving a lung-filled sigh, Hervey concluded, "He's a busy prince… king… whatever… and his mama's got him doing chores. And then, she said something like, 'As soon as you're done with your chores, you can play with your friend, all right, darling?' She's so weird. It really makes me wonder what she thinks of me."

Not that Hervey was complaining; he always enjoyed his strolls through that town. The colors and distinct scents of the harbor drew the boy in like moth to flame. Near the sea and bustling harbor town, he felt a complete ease – as if he were home.

As he passed through the small shops aligned at that harbor, he could make out the smell of recently-baked sweets, and his eyes lustfully gazed onwards. But upon remembering his budget and assigned shopping list, the boy reluctantly retreated from the sweet temptations.

An unusual shop then diverted his attention. _Something's pulling me into that love fortune place, and I don't know why. …But using his money on something so… Yeah, that ain't right. Oh well._

_Hey, that lady at the shop looks familiar, too…_

After establishing eye-contact, the woman began speaking in a rushed fashion to Hervey. "Excuse me! You're in a bit of trouble with a MALE friend of yours, correct?"

Such a straight-forward remark caused Hervey's face to flush with embarrassment. "I can't. There's nothing you have that I'd want to buy. And he gave me this money to spend on eggs and milk, so, sorry lady, but-"

"No, no, you don't understand!" The pushy lady continued, "This one's on the house!" She took out an extravagantly decorated glass bottle and held it out to the stranger, adding with enthusiasm, "Go on. Take it."

Curiously, Hervey brought his face closer to the merchandise, and commented, blissfully, "…Looks like apple juice."

The lady caught onto Hervey's interest, adding, "Tastes like it, too!"

"No, thanks. How do I know what's in it?"

A curt laugh, and a soft, cold voice announced, "This male friend of yours gave you an opportunity of a lifetime. And you know it. To live in comfort forever. Yet you hardly know him. He may be – in essence – a stranger to you, right?"

Hervey stood speechless and dumbfounded, and quickly became annoyed. Instead of leaving, however, he allowed the lady permission to continue with her explanation.

The oddly familiar woman went on, "You may be wondering why such a powerful, kind, generous, GOOD-LOOKING man would reach out to you…"

"Ha ha! All right, so?" _It's free, and I think I know this person, so… why not?_ Still a bit unsure, the redhead at last took the drink into his hands. "What would you recommend?"

"You open up to him truly. Hence the potion in your hands, darling."

* * *

_This is dangerous… It's like giving me alcohol to make me open up. …What, is it really?_ The childish Hervey took a sniff. _Smells good. Like apple juice. I love apples._

Abruptly and out-of-the-blue, Sigurd's mother bound to the doorway to greet the still disheveled Hervey. "Dearest! Welcome back! Oh, I'll let Sigurd know right away!" A secretive smile went from Hervey's eyes to the potion he held in his hands.

"Ah, I see you brought home groceries! Good boy!" Sigurd's mother peered into the bags she swiped from Hervey's hands, and pulled out the apple juice potion. "And oh, what's that you got there?"

"Uh, yeah, it's some sorta drink…" While explaining to the woman, Hervey stood shyly. _It's not like she's intimidating or anything, but…_

"What does it do?" The lady briskly inquired, giving the boy her full attention.

_Strange question for a strange lady._ "I think it's a truth potion, or something like that."

"Oh, I see!" With enthusiasm that matched that of the lady who sold him the potion (mysteriously), she rambled, "Planning a CONFESSION, are you?"

"What? No, it's not-"

"You bought it thinking of someone, I'm sure…" The mother raised her voice in tones of drama. "I wonder who."

A red hue – matching that of his hair - grew across Hervey's childish face. In the tenderness of the moment, he chose to say nothing. _This is going to be dangerous…_

The lady giggled like that of a gossiping school-girl before switching subjects on the poor boy. "Anyway, I'd be wary of side-effects, if I were you."

"Side-effects? You've head of this type of potion before, then?"

"Yes, but it's nothing too dangerous. If you do take it, make sure to…" Hervey listened with care and watched as the woman became serious suddenly. She paused, posed thoughtfully, and then snapped back into her energetic-mode, vocalizing, "Ah, well, never mind, darling!"

And with that, she skipped off, carrying all groceries but the potion that remained in Hervey's care.


End file.
